Another World
by RitSuYue
Summary: [HB] A series of Hiei and Botan drabbles. Most AU. [4.Ethereal Affection. Seeing him was her guilty pleasure, loving him was her sin.]
1. On The Battlefield

Hello! This is my newest one shot. And a quick warning, there **will** be character death. I really hope you enjoy this, I, kind of, just wanted to get this done before I forgot it! I do that a lot...

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho (though I do own a pack of yyh cards...

* * *

Another World

_On The Battlefield_

_Normal POV_

Two silhouettes stood on their battlefield, armed and ready to mêlée. Their muscles were tense in anticipation, waiting for the first strike from their opponent. Both were clothed fully in armor that shone brightly in the afternoon sun, one gleaming of lustrous silver and the other; a glimmering alabaster polished to perfection.

The sterling gray being clutched onto it's sword tightly, watching with observant eyes and judging the length that separated them. The golden one seemed to be doing the same, instead with less calmness then it's enemy.

Setting into fighting position, the pearly individual charged first, sending a heavy horizontal slash down upon the victim. Though in armor, the honey colored warrior moved quickly, blocking the blow with it's own blade. It pushed the attacking sword upward and swung vertically; intend to slice through the resplendent protective covering.

The silver creature pivoted gracefully, coming out unscathed by the sword, and sent a well aimed kick to it's rival's chest. The blow threw it several feet backward and created a visible dent in the aurous shielding. Deeming it of no use, the injured fighter removed it and tossed it aside, into the grass and wildflowers that surrounded them. It lay forgotten as they continued their battle, their weapons creating sparks as they clashed.

Finally, the yellowed soldier landed a blow, knocking off the helmet of the head it's foe. It revealed a handsome young man with wild spiky hair, both black and white. He glared at his challenger and received silence for a response. T

he raven haired youth parried swiftly, striking the flaxen plated shoulder and created a scratch against the smooth surface. After retreating to a safe distance, it looked up with surprise as he stared back emotionlessly. Both faces became neutral and they sprinted toward one another. A metallic ringing filled the air as the edges of their blades grinded against each other.

Their arms shook as they applied more strength, trying to overpower their adversary. The crimson eyed boy flung the opposing sword aside and swerved his katana toward the abdomen of his contender. Seeing the upcoming strike, it quickly kneed his stomach, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backward. Following the attack, it used it's weapon to send the boy's sword in the air and into the tall grass.

As soon as he felt the hilt of his blade leave his hands, he didn't hesitate to draw a concealed short sword out of his leg armor. The male brought his small knife forward to meet the sharp rim of the golden warrior's sword. Pushing upward with his cutlass, he managed to kick his assailant's weapon out of it's grasp and shove the fighter a few feet away.

It got into a stance and began to dodge the waves of slashes brought upon it. The yellow clad being caught his arm in a mid-slash and the once again they tested each other's strength. The small battle dropped them to the ground, wrestling for possession of the only steel object at hand. Their fight threw the item into the bark of a tree that stood in the background. Simultaneously, they glanced up at it in a bit of shock and then back to each other. They shot up on their feet and began to dash for the only weapon in sight.

Their bodies slammed into the wood and the charcoal headed adolescent clasped his eyes shut. He could feel a warm liquid upon his hands that was now staining his armor. The caramel body leaned backward and let out a small gasp. It began to lurch astern, but he caught it before it fell.

He removed the sword from it's torso and began to shed of his and his enemy's armor. He slowly removed the flaxen helmet and watched as long, silken, blue tresses cascaded out like a waterfall. When all the metal items were out of the way, he carefully laid the female upon his lap. She smiled at him, her amethyst irises sparkling.

"… Hiei…" He cringed at how innocent her voice sounded to his ears. She looked at him lovingly; as if everything that had just occurred never happened. He bent his head, burying it in the nook of her neck, in guilt. She frowned, as began to stroke his hair comfortingly. "It's not your fault... We had to fight…"

"I only wished you didn't have to die so painfully." He confessed, keeping his face buried in her chest.

"Shhh..." She cooed, moving to stroke his cheek, knowing well of her fate. "I'm glad we had a chance to do this before I-"

"It wasn't fair." He interrupted her as if to avoid the fact. "Our fathers had no right to pick what would become of us in this war."

"It wasn't fair. But it was the things that were. It was not our fault they chose to pick different side of the war."

"I'm…" She placed a delicate finger over his mouth to silence him

"No, I'm sorry. I was selfish. I…" She began to cry, the tears leaving hot trails down her pale cheeks. "…just couldn't stand to watch you die. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He clutched tighter on her body, his callused hand traced her jaw and tilted her face upward. Softly, he pressed his lips upon hers. It was a tender kiss, and caused them both to melt into each other, wanting more.

But he was aware of their limited amount of time, and begrudgingly pulled back. Though she tried to hide it, he could see the pain on her features, how she struggled just to take one breath of air. The steamy liquid once again began to glaze her enchanting orbs.

"Hiei… Do you think, if we were born in another world, we could have been… friends?" The hand she used to caress his cheek was caught by his hand, their fingers were laced together as an act of intimacy. His crimson red irises captivated her in a wanting stare.

"That and more." He replied in a small whisper that danced upon her skin as his lips dangled above her knuckles and she wistfully smiled. She wearily, shut her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening carefully to his steady heartbeat.

"Thank you… For everything…" She drawled out in a hushed tone and became unmoving. He tried hard to keep his breathing regular as he held her limp body. Hiei cradled her head to his body, rocking a bit as he stroked her hair. He buried his nose in her hair and smelled the enticing scent of apple blossoms.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It was spring once more and the war was over. It was now an era where only peace and quiet existed and bloodshed was just a mere word; a happy period of time. 

_She would have loved it._ His mind whispered to him inaudibly, and he agreed. It had been four years since then. Now he stood in the meadow that looked just the same, four years his senior, alive and well; and it was all because of her. If they hadn't fought, they would have both been put to death, charged with treason.

The wildflowers and gentle breezes still gave the area a look of calmness so that you would have never guessed it was once a battlefield where the grass had once been stained red. Hiei ambled across it leisurely, memories flooding into his thoughts with each wary step.

His hand touched the bark of the tree fondly, the place where it had all begun and ended. This was where they would rendezvous during those times of harsh hostilities. He climbed onto a long, sturdy branch and reached into the leaves of the tree. His hands nimbly plucked a flower from the undergrowth.

Landing gracefully, he traveled around the tree to the indentation, and sat on the grass. He twirled the blossom, her namesake, within his grasp, inspecting it and observing it's beauty. The flower was fully bloomed and the petals were of a powdery white tinged with pink. It almost looked as if it were blushing at it's own loveliness.

He held it to the sun and the sunlight outlined the figure he seized in his hand, making it seem picturesque in his eye. The brightness flickered upon his sight causing him to wince a bit. He turned gaze into the blue depths of the sky to distract himself from the beams, and found himself pondering of the cerulean hue. A frown played across his face and he sighed.

"… Could I go where you are?" He questioned wistfully, and listened to the silence that was his answer. He set the flower on the ground beside him as an offering, knowing that she lay beneath him, resting for eternity. He laid his head against the tree, crossed his arms over his chest, and shut his eyes; set on dreaming of blue peonies.

"Perhaps in another world, Botan." He whispered to the wind, "Perhaps in another world…"

* * *

There, it was pretty quick. I think it went pretty well and I hope you think so too. Thanks for reading and please review!  



	2. In Remembrance

I decided to make this a series of drabbles so I some place to dump all my incompleted thoughts that aren't long enough to be oneshots. I hope you enjoy them.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Another World

_In Remembrance_

_Normal POV_

"I don't love you." That was all he said and crushed her heart. Her eyes widened and filled with liquid as the realization hit her. She swallowed, forcing the tears to die away, and slowly smiled, unable to stop a few drops from running down her cheek.

"Y-You're right! What was I thinking…? I-I mean you…" She didn't finish her sentence, though she didn't cry either. She stared into his cold eyes, a bit hopefully, but his aloof demeanor never faltered.

He watched as her eloquent eyes cracked and her heart broke before him. He saw her once listless orbs dull in an instant and her smile seemed empty, devoid of everything it was once so full of.

She laughed, a bare one, and gave another dead beam.

"I guess I'll quit bugging you now…" She said the wetness on her cheeks now as dry as her expression and flew off on her oar. He watched as she became a dot in the bleak Makai sky and went on his way, as if she was never there.

… _One hundred years later…_

"Where is she?" Koenma stared at him awkwardly.

"Whoa, what are _you _doing here?"

"Where is she?" He asked more angrily this time. One hundred years since she's been gone and she drove him mad with her feelings. It wasn't until now did he understand that ache in his soul.

"Who are you talking-"

"Botan! Where is Botan?" He shouted, shaking the tiny god as he held him by the collar.

"B-botan…?" He grabbed Hiei's hands to try and stop him from wringing his neck but couldnn't break from his iron grip. "Hiei, Botan hasn't been here for over two decades."

"Wha-?" He dropped the toddler in shock, causing him to fell on his butt. "What are you talking about?" Koenma sighed.

"Well, after everyone, except you died, she fell into depression. She couldn't ferry, let alone live without them. Then one day, she asked if she could be reborn as a human and I said yes." He explained simply and softly.

"So she's gone." The fire demon dropped to the floor, his eyes wide and mouth vaguely agape. Overcome some of the blows, he stood up and left the young god puzzling on the floor.

Instead of returning to the demon world, he went to Ningenkai, back to where Genkai's temple _used _to be. He laid on the grass on some of Genkai's much owned land and began to think. The koorime wasn't sure how to act.

It did seem a lot like her; to go into deep melancholy after all her, and his, friends died. After all, they were all human and had limited lives. All except his twin sister of course, though she decided to give it up all for _him_. He cursed that baka ningen to this day.

But at least she was happy. He shut his eyes and felt the nice breeze available only in the human world. Kuwabara was safe as a spirit, for now. Thinking of the oaf got him pondering of the infamous spirit detective and what became of him.

A human's death, he remembered. Yusuke had dead happy with his wife after some children and grandchildren. They were probably living their lives out now and thinning out what was left of Yusuke's demon blood. Yusuke was buried next to his wife somewhere near their hometown.

Kurama died as Shuuichi Minamino, his human form. Hiei didn't remember much about how he died. After he left for Makai and stayed there, he pretty much lost contact with all of them.

He shouldn't have come back, he realized. Just being in this world made him remember everything and everyone.

Why did he even come here? Even if he found Botan, what would that accomplish? And what were the chances that she still loved him after a hundred years?

She probably wouldn't even recognize him let alone love him. Perhaps finding her wasn't the best idea after all, but in spite of that… He wanted to see her.

'_Onna… Where are you now?' _He opened his eyes and was greeted by the wide blue sky. Another breeze blew by and something landed on his head.

Not startled at all, he calmly removed the object and observed it; it was a straw hat. A sun-hat to be exact, with a fake pink flora in the front, tied together with a ribbon of a similar hue.

"Ah! You caught it!" A feminine voice exclaimed and footsteps approached him. He gazed toward the approaching figure and stopped breathing.

The young girl smiled at him, her amethyst eyes glistened in the sunlight and her cerulean colored tresses flew in the wind. She tried to hold back her loose hair from blowing in her face, but could only hold a few back, while some escaped and tickled his cheek.

"I'm sorry; it's so windy today! Thank goodness you got my hat, that one's my favorite, I'd be very upset if I lost it." She beamed again and knelled down so she was at eye level with him.

He hesitated and his gaze wandered from the hat to her outstretched hand to her joyous expression. He put her sun-hat in her hand without a word.

She smiled again and he couldn't help but wonder if by some chance she remembered him. And if she would show him that she did.

"It's a nice day." She grinned and sat on the grass beside him, careful not to dirty her white sundress. "Yep, nice and warm." She nodded and folded her knees toward her chest, resting her arms on them.

Hiei didn't say anything this time and only watched her until she giggled spontaneously.

"You keep staring at me." She stated after finishing her chuckle. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." He quickly responded, shifting his gaze. "You just look like someone I kno-knew."

"I see." She seemed sad all of a sudden, but smiled despite it. "You know, they say everyone knows everyone in someway. Be it different lives or different worlds…" She uncurled her legs and leaned toward him on one hand. "Maybe we had met then."

"… Hn." Her smile quickly fell as she seemed surprised with his reply. He raised a brow at her sudden silence. She only beamed, a small bit of mirth twinkling in her eyes, and stood up.

"You know, I hope you find whoever you're looking for." Placing the hat firmly on her head, she began to walk away. He turned and gaped at her fleeting back.

It was odd how he didn't realize how short she was, as if she had the body of a ten year old human. Nor did he notice the way she moved; with grace that could only be a ferry girl's. _She walked like she was moving in air._

Suddenly she lifted her hand and waved it behind her.

"Perhaps in another world, Hiei." She threw her voice to the wind, knowing it would reach him. "Perhaps in another world…"

* * *

Yeah some of these stories might be sad. But I hope you liked it. 


	3. Scary Movies

This birthed from an odd dream and the fact that I can't stand scary movies.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Another World 

_'Scary' Movies _

_Normal POV _

She, in no way, asked why he always agreed to watch movies with her once in a while, nor did he ever bring it up. He just figured she was glad to have _anyone_ around while she watched films.

He forgot how the cycle started. It had been a long time since their premiere.

Every time was practically the same either way. She would dim her living room lights, shut her blinds, and have a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table accompanied by two drinks of her choosing.

Perhaps the only difference each time was the type of show they watched. More often it would be romance, but it changed to drama, suspense, humor, and action too.

He never really paid attention to her other movies, but often tried to stay awaken, failing miserably. However, she never scolded him, not even once. She would just gently nudge him awake and smile at him.

It _really _pissed him off.

Whenever she did that, it confused him to no end. Maybe that was the reason he came to her home to see her films. He highly doubted it, though he never threw the idea out.

The only moment he ever stayed awake during her movies, was when she play horror films. There weren't in any way scary to him, he had seen more gruesome things in his life, but he loved to see her reactions.

For the first few minutes of the movie, they would just sit there and watch as the plot began to develop, him bored and her fascinated.

But as the more supposedly frightening parts rolled on, she would cower in fear behind him, often using his back like a shield. When the killer popped out of nowhere and stuck down his/her victim, she would yelp in surprise, burying her face further into his clothes.

And as soon as the story reached its climax, she would hold onto him in utter apprehension. He was glad she turned off the lights to 'ensue the mood' because the darkness hid his flushed face.

As the ending began and she learned that all would be well, her increased heart rate would slow and she would ease gradually off him.

However, occasionally they couldn't finish the film, therefore preventing the comfort of a happy ending. So she would stay beside him, clasping his arm in fright.

One night, she actually begged him to stay with her for the night, so startled at the bloodcurdling movie they didn't complete. He tentatively agreed and waited at her bedside while she slept.

Whilst she dreamed, he laid awake, wondering why he always said 'yes' to her. Was it the guilt that arose the first time he sat with her and dozed off? Or was it that he just felt bored every time she happened to request something.

He realized as he absently stroked her cheek that it was neither of the two.

It was the fact he enjoyed sitting with her in the still darkness. The fact that there was nothing to influence them to act amiably toward each other, nor was there anything to make them behave hatefully.

They were, in truth, just themselves during those times. It was akin to their own private world, unaffected by any entity of any form.

_But there was no way that world could last forever._

He watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep, unknowingly grabbing his hand. He allowed her to pull him nearer, so close his chin skimmed the top of her pillow.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, hazily staring straight into his crimson eyes. She smiled wearily at him.

"Thanks for staying with me Hiei…" She said gratefully, yawning slightly as she nuzzled his hand in appreciation like a cat.

"… Hn. Baka onna." He replied in a soft tone, using his free hand to clear her forehead of cerulean hair before laying a gentle peck on it. "Go back to sleep."

She beamed again, cuddling his limb as if it were a doll. He leaned on his elbow leisurely, waiting her for to fall back into her dreams.

_'Perhaps in another world, Botan.' _He thought, kissing her head tenderly once more. _'Perhaps in another world…'_

* * *

Argghh... Why can't I write a happy one! It's frustrating! Anyway, that was really short. I had heard somewhat the true drabbles are actually only a hundred words long. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed it...  



	4. Ethereal Affection

Again, this came from odd muse. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Another World

_Ethereal Affection_

_Normal POV_

She carefully brushed the charcoal bangs from his face. '_Beautiful,'_ she thought and tenderly stroked his cheek. His fair skin and peaceful expression made him handsome and his closed eyelids made her imagine the shocking boldness of color beneath them.

Again, she caressed him. He stirred; turning his head slightly lower. She started to remove her limb, but saw he was still in slumber. Sighing, she continued her ministrations, never moving too close or too far.

_'A few more moments,' _she promised herself, indulging her temporary bliss. She softly smiled at the man's sleeping figure.

Another strand of hair fell and covered his face as he turned. This time, it was a white colored one. Sighing, she pushed the lock behind his perfectly arced ear.

To her surprise, his eyelids fluttered open and she pulled her hand away like she had been burnt.

He looked around the empty room; the moonlight peering through the shoji door provided him with light. She gasped to herself, staring into pools of deep crimson.

"Who's there?" He called out with a powerful voice, still examining the room for any foreign presence. She remained motionless, even though she knew in the state she was in, none but the dead could see her.

He laid back down on the futon, alert as ever. After a few moments, he shut his eyes again.

Inwardly, she let out a deep breath, her thoughts no longer in a jumble.

"You… really can't see me, can you?" She whispered sadly, her heart secretly crushed.

His voice was all she had imaged it to be; deep, rough, with a hint of coolness. Many times she had imagined a conversation with him, her night-time company.

And his eyes, she felt she could drown in them. She sighed contently, pushing back her own lock of hair which was of a light cerulean hue.

She glanced around, a silly sort of thing to do because no one could see her away, and leaned down closer to him. She could see all the small details of his face; his medium length eyelashes, smooth skin, and slightly chapped lips. Her heart felt ready to burst; it was the closest she ever had been to a living being.

She pulled away, her face beat red with embarrassment. She couldn't help but sneak another gaze at the creature, her eyes studying.

"I wonder your name… mortal." She talked like the grim reaper she was. He did not respond, not that she had expected to anyway.

A hair fell again, and she couldn't resist the urge of brushing it away. When her spirit made contact with his skin, she paused and left her spectral hand lingering on the side of his face.

She suddenly felt a breath caught in her throat. "I-I think I love you."

_For a ferry girl to treasure a single mortal above the others, _her mind screamed at her, _is **forbidden**…_

How… how could she have fallen in love? To a man she barely knew no less.

"W… hy?" She beseeched, but in vain. Foolish thoughts paraded through her head and she struggled to shake them away.

"I am a ferry woman, a disciple of Enma-sama!" She declared, half proud and half hateful of the fact, "I- I do not live for myself!" She sobbed; her tears sparkled and vanished in the pale moonlight. "All you would possess is the love of a ghost…"

He slept as peacefully as ever as she screamed at him. "… a-and to you, it that would mean nothing at all… wouldn't it?" She paused; her mind trying to sort her newly acquired emotions.

_'Would this be known as 'unrequited love'?'_

She recollected her wits.

"I wonder your name mortal, so I may remember it for all eternity." Still no response of any kind, she laughed cynically.

"I'm… really glad to have met you…" She nodded her head vaguely and smoothed out her pink kimono before asking. "Then, perhaps… in another world?"

She smiled wistfully, tears glittering in her eyes, and tilted his face toward her with her supernal hand; he slightly stirred.

"Yes, perhaps in another world…"

Silently, she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Another sad unrequited love for Hiei and Botan. Maybe it's because I'm reading all these sad fics I find on FF? Whatever. Please review.  



End file.
